My Fair Lady
by 72wolfpuppy
Summary: This is a Black Butler fanfic that will have alternate endings with these pairings, OCxClaude, OCxSebastion, OCxOC. Mae Rochester, a 16 year-old noble who owns a the Rochester company that sells weapons, high military devices and equipment. She's been living a pretty carefree life with her butler Jack Dusteby, until she receives a letter from the Queen herself.
1. The Day It All Began

_On October 22nd in the year of 1869, a miracle came into the world in the form of a little baby infant girl that a Noble couple had awaited for, for 5 months. But, with this miracle also came a horrific tragedy. A tragedy that would change everyone in the Rochester family for the rest of their lives._

_In the bedroom of the parents on the luscious, bloodstained bed laid the lifeless corpse of the mother, her brown eyes dull and empty of the soul that resided in her just moments before, her small fragile body laid limp and cold almost like a delicate baby doll. No matter how hard the doctor and nurses tried, Ms. Emily Rochester was dead, and would not be coming back._

_Next to her sat her husband who held her with a gentle but firm grip against his chest, tears flowing down his face with his eyes squinted shut in anguish and grief. He couldn't, wouldn't, believe that his beloved, the woman that he would have sworn his life for, the one who just gave birth to their first child was gone. She left without saying goodbye. And she left before he could tell her he loved her. She did not even get to see their daughter's face. _

_He opened his eyes half-heartedly and glanced over to the corner of the room where the heir to Rochester family laid silent, but ever still lively. At least for now. Because, as if the loss of his wife wasn't enough (no, never enough) his daughter was sickly and was in high risk of dying before she even got to see the world through her new born eyes. The doctor told him after the exclamation of the mother's death, that the baby had a preterm birth and low birth weight. Which meant that she had come too early and weighed too little. There was a very low chance that she would survive, leaving Mr. John Rochester all alone in the world. His wife and child taken from him._

_He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't be able to live without his beloved and child. He wouldn't even make it to New Year's Eve. He wouldn't be able to take the loneliness and grief that would overcome him and drown him in misery till he finally left to be with his family up in heaven. He didn't want that. He couldn't handle it._

_But, what could he do? The doctor had tried with all his might to save the infant, all to no avail. It was unavoidable. Fate. Destiny. A cruel and devastating destiny but one none the less._

_The doctor and nurses left the room to give the mourning father privacy as well as to go and summon the Undertaker. So there sat the sobbing man crushed and pushed into a dark corner of his mind in misery. His life was over. Finished._

_But, as he sat there, he noticed a shadow hiding in the back of the room, standing in front of the billowing curtains. As he looked closer, he saw that the shadow was actually a man watching him with unnatural, and disturbing bright fuchsia red eyes. The stranger approached with a sickening white-toothed smile. Then, when the man came close enough that the father could reach out and touch him, the man stopped and asked, "You summoned me?"_

_Mr. Rochester blinked his bloodshot eyes in confusion. "W-what?"_

_The strange man still held his captivating smile. "You have summoned me with your grief. You may not have consciously called out to me, but the calling of your soul lead me here. There is something you want from me that I, and only I, can give you."_

_The father thought for but a moment then asked, "Are you a demon? Like they tell of in the old wives' tales? The ones that said demons come from the dark of night and grant wishes for the cost of your own soul?"_

_"I suppose that I am, sir." The demon's grin grew wider in amusement._

_"So…You can do anything that I ask of you?"_

_"For the price of your soul, yes."_

_It did not take long before the father decided. "You can take my soul. I don't care. I have no need of it, if it means I have to live without my family. I want you to…save my daughter. She's dying, and I…want her to live a long and happy life." Silent tears slithered down his cheeks as he spoke, staring over to where his baby girl laid dying._

_"Is that all?" The demon asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Then so be it." The demon first grabbed hold of the man's right hand and the father gasped, holding in a scream as the demon burned a pentagram symbol into his flesh. Then, the dark creature strode over to where the daughter laid in a baby cradle swaddled in blankets. He placed the tip of his index finger on top of her forehead and released dark energy, power, into her, giving her strength and improving her health tremendously. She started crying and whining, much more livelier than before. The baby was going to live._

_Once he was done, the demon removed his finger and turned back to the father. "Your daughter shall live a long, healthy life."_

_The man stared up at the devil spawn in awe and shock. "R-really? She'll live?"_

_The demon only responded with a nod._

_And the father, for once that night, cried tears of joy. His daughter would live. She will grow up in this world and be happy. He really did it._

_The dark creature walked slowly back to where the man still sat on the bed, ready to end the deal. And as he walked, Mr. Rochester stared at his little girl with a slight smile on his face and thought, 'My only regret would be that I won't be able to see her on her wedding day.' Then, without warning, his soul was devoured._


	2. A Day About The Rochester Manor

Mae Marie Rochester awoke from her slumber and opened her mud brown eyes to the sight of the yellow sun sitting outside her window among the cloud filled sky. It was a beautiful day today.

"My lady, I have brought you your morning Hyson green tea." Her butler held upon his gloved hand a tray of an expensive, expertly designed tea set filled with the 16 year old girl's favorite tea. He wore the traditional black suit, his medium length, dark brown hair combed slightly back away from his somewhat pale face and his bright green eyes. He was a handsome sight, looked to be a man in the age of mid to early twenties, but Mae didn't know for sure. She thought it would have been rude to ask.

"Thank you Jack, you are too kind." She took the offered tea cup from her butler's hand and gently took a sip of the still hot beverage.

"It is only my duty, my lady," he responded in a calm and soothing velvet voice.

"Jack, how long have I told you to call me Mae?" She asked him while staring into her cup.

"Since you have ever learned to speak, my lady."

"And why don't you?" She quirked a light brown eyebrow that matched the color of her long light brown hair up at the man in curiosity.

"Because it is improper for a man of my standard to do so my lady." A slight, almost hidden smirk appeared on his face.

She scoffed, but with a smile on her soft, pale skinned face. "You are an interesting man Jack."

He smiled back. "That I am, my lady."

She laughed a small, airily laugh that would even make a man made of ice melt. She, then, finished her tea and stretched with a yawn. "What is in store for me today Jack? The usual?"

"Letters have come in the mail that you must read and respond to, papers that need to signed, and bank management that needs to be done." He replied as he picked up her empty tea cup.

"Any visitors?" She inquired as she got up from her green, round, luscious bed and walked to her closet.

"No, my lady."

"Good! I was wanting to wear something comfortable today." She pulled out a pair of men's grey trousers and a plain black button-up.

Jack sighed. "My lady, it is improper of a woman, especially of your stature, to be wearing men's clothing."

"And what about it? It's not like anyone superbly important will see me like this."

"Still…"

"Oh, lighten up Jack! Besides, as you said before, it is your duty to obey me and I say you let me dress as I please." She places her small hands on her hips with head held high, staring down (technically up since he was quite taller than her) at her butler.

Jack stares back and sighs once more after a few moments. "Fine, do as you may my lady."

She grins and claps her hands in delight. "Yay! Thank you Jack. Now won't you be a dear and have everything that I need to do placed on my desk while I dress?"

He slightly bows, still holding the tray of tea. "Of course, my lady." With that said, he leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

It only took the teenage girl a few moments to dress, and after she was done she led herself down the long and wide halls of her manor to her study. Once she arrived she was met with the sight of her ever so loyal butler awaiting for her with papers, documents, and letters piled neatly with organization upon her oak wooden desk. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Jack." Then she moved herself to the big leather chair behind the desk and sat herself down, then got to work.

~Later~

"Ugh...My hand is cramping…" Mae groaned as she rubbed the wrist of her writing hand. She had just finished signing of all the documents and responding to all of the letters, now she was exhausted. But, before she could do anything else, a knock sounded from the door. "Yes? You may come in," She calls out.

"My lady," Jack enters the study with a bow. "Dinner is ready for you downstairs."

"Alright then." She yawns and stretches her stiff limbs as she gets up from her chair and follows Jack down to the dining room.

Once she arrived she was greeted with the sight of an enormous, green colored room, in the middle of it sat the long, oak wooden dining table that was piled with food beyond imagination. There was also the placing of candles and flowers here and there to bring color to the set up. It was nothing short of noble quality.

She sat at one end of the table once Jack pulled out her chair and then he pushed her back in. He removed the lid from one silver tray and revealed a plate of delicious steak and mashed potatoes. "Your favorite, my lady."

She rewards him with a gleeful grin. "Oh Jack! You're too good for me."

He smiled back. "Well, I wouldn't say that miss."

She giggles and says, "You know, we should hire some help for you. Taking care of this big mansion all by yourself is too much for me to ask of you." Then, she proceeds to eat, Jack standing behind her ready to serve at all times.

"No no my lady, it is of no trouble for me, for I am simply a jack of all trades."

AN: Hello ^^ sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to apologize if this chapter wasn't as exciting as you all hoped it was to be, it's really meant to be a filler. So I am sorry for the inconvenience.


	3. New Assignment

The next day, while Mae sat in her chair in her study reading over important documents, she looked up from her work to the sound of knocking. "Come in."

Jack walks in and bows. "My lady, a messenger had arrived and delivered a letter from the Queen."

Her brown eyes widen in shock. "The Queen?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, I assume you would like to read it." He walked over and handed her the letter.

She took it from his hands and opened it quickly, her eyes scanning the words written on the paper.

_Dear Mae Marie Rochester,_

_There have been numerous murders occurring by this Jack the Ripper and I have assigned the Dog on the case. But, I would like you, my Raven, to spy on him to make sure he gets the job done and done right. I have placed my trust in you, do not fail me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen of England_

After Mae finished reading the letter she laid it down on the desk, leaned back in her chair, and sighed. "Seems I have been given an assignment to keep an eye on Ciel Phantomhive."

At the mention of the name, Jack's bright green eyes turned cold and unpleasant. Mae noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Jack? It's just like all the other spying I've had to do in the past."

He sighed and said, "I just have a bad feeling about it is all." She stared into his eyes with a tilt of her head in curiousity. She could tell there was something else going through her butler's mind, but she decided that if it was important enough he would tell her. So with a wave of her hand she got up and ordered, "Go pack my things and ready the carriage; I'll go and change. We have a surprise visit for Sir Phantomhive."

~Later~

On the way to the Phantomhive manor, Mae sat in the carriage staring out the window, reminiscing on her past and how she came to be the Queen's Raven.

She had always lived without her parents, since her mother died during labor and her father murdered. Instead she's been taken care of by Jack all her life. When her parents passed away, he took her in and taught her how to be a proper lady, how to run the Rochester weaponry company, and how to run the family manor. He helped her grow up to be who she is now and she loves Jack for that. He was like a guardian angel for her.

But, then one day out of the blue, a letter from the Queen came to the Rochester manor addressed to Mae asking her to work under the Queen as a spy. It took days for Mae to answer back yes. She didn't know if she liked being ordered around, but she did like the idea of being helpful in some way shape or form. Besides, she would have access to the sources she wanted to find the murderer who killed her father. So, she accepted and became the Raven.

The stop of the carriage interrupted her train of thought. Jack opened the door and held out his hand to her. "My lady?" She accepted his hand with a small smile and stepped out of the carriage, looking up at the Phantomhive manor. This was the first time she's ever seen it in real life. She had to say, it was certainly a magnificent sight.

Once Jack grabbed her bags, they both walked up to the front door and knocked. Not too long after, they were greeted with the sight of a butler with longish black hair and dark red eyes. "Hello, how may I help you miss?" He asked her with a polite smile and a look of curiosity in his eyes.

She smiles back and replies, "My name is Mae Rochester and I'm here to address Sir Phantomhive about my assistance with the Jack the Ripper case as orders from the Queen."

At the mention of the Queen, the butler slightly frowned and opened the door wider. "I see, well then, I will take you to my lord. Right this way please." He closed the doors after the two came inside and lead the way up the stairs. "You may drop off your bags in one of our spare rooms there," he pointed to the door to their right.

Mae looked up at Jack and said, "You can drop those off, I'll be back soon after me and Ciel have our talk."

He gave me a worried frown and glared at the back of the Phantomhive butler. "Are you sure my lady?"

She giggled softly. "I'm sure Jack."

He sighed, but nodded in submission. "Alright, I will await your return."

"Thank you Jack!" She then continued to follow the red-eyed butler.

They walked down many hallways and took many turns before they stopped in front of a large wooden door. The Phantomhive butler knocked and awaited a response from inside. "Come in," a monotonous voice was heard and the butler opened the door with a bow. "My lord, Miss Rochester has arrived and wishes to speak with you."

Ciel Phantomhive frowned. The Queen's dog sat behind a large desk, his pale hands folded under his chin, his blue tinted black hair hung around his face, his one bright blue eye open and staring at the newcomer while his other hid behind his infamous eye-patch. "What do you wish to discuss? And please make it quick for I am quite busy."

"With the Jack the Ripper case I assume?" Mae retorted back to him.

His frown deepened. "What would you know about that?"

"Oh, not much, just that the Queen has also requested my assistance on the matter and wishes for me to help you. So here I am." She smiled a sweet, innocent smile.

'Who exactly is this girl?' Ciel thought to himself.


	4. The Phantomhive Manor

"So, you work under the Queen as well?" Ciel asked Mae.

"Yes, you might recognize the name I work under as the Raven."

"And, she asked you to help me?"

She nodded.

He sighed. He didn't like the idea of the Queen thinking he couldn't solve the case by himself. He could! He just needed more time and evidence…

But, now he has to watch over this girl as well? He didn't know anything about her yet he has to let her into his home and accept her assistance. He didn't want to, no he did not, but he had to. It was not his choice and he didn't have one in this matter. So, he sighed once more and said, "Fine, I suppose I'll let you help. Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?" His butler, Sebastian, answered.

"Take Mae to one of our guest rooms, then you can go prepare dinner." Ciel ordered returning to his work without anymore acknowledgment to Mae.

"As you wish. Come Miss Rochester, I have a room already set up for your use." He held open the door for her, leading her down the long hallways.

She smiled and followed the butler. "Thank you Sebastian."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He wasn't necessarily used to appreciation for his work. Then again, he supposed that he really didn't need it considering he was working under contract. Appreciation or not he had to do what the master orders. And, in his mind, it was worth it for the young master's tasteful soul.

After walking for a short amount of time, the two arrived in front of the door Jack went into from before. Sebastian opened the door for Mae and found her butler finishing up unpacking the lady's things. The man looked up from the now empty suitcase and caught the red eyes of the Phantomhive butler. Recognition dawned on his face, then both of them glared at each other ferociously. "Dusteby, it's a _pleasure_ to see you again."

Jack said nothing in reply, just continued to glare at the butler.

Mae looked back and forth between the two men confused out of her mind. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes, we actually know each other quite well," Sebastian answered with a dark smirk.

Mae looked back to Jack with a worried, and still confused glint in her eyes. Jack glanced over to her and angrily sighed. "Don't you have duties to attend to Michaelis?"

Sebastian's smirk grew, but he said nothing. Instead he bowed slightly and took his leave.

Mae watched him leave then turned back to her butler. "Jack, what was that about?"

For a moment or two, neither of the two really knew how long, they stared at each other in silence; Mae waiting for an answer and Jack thinking up of one. Finally, he sighed and said, "I've met Michaelis a long time ago."

She rolled her brown eyes. "Well, I figured that out."

He smiled slightly. "I guess you could consider him...a fellow colleague of mine."

She raised an eyebrow out of scepticism. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Anyway, I met him when he was a butler for a different noble family. He was with his master at a ball and I was there with mine who I had served for many years. Apparently our masters knew each other and we were indirectly introduced to one another."

She nodded and asked persistently, "Okay, but, why do you hate him so much? What happened?"

A sad look took over his face. At first nothing was said, but then he spoke softly, "He murdered my master."

~Meanwhile~

"Baldroy! Put that flamethrower away this instance!" Sebastian demanded as he walked into the kitchen. He had caught the Phantomhive chef about to use the weapon to cook the pork steak. The man should have learned from past experiences that doing so would only burn the meat into black ash. But, no, Sebastian worked with bloody fools.

Just as he was about to hit the buffoon chef upside the head and scold him, a loud girly shriek was heard from the dining room. Sebastian sighed and jogged out of the kitchen and into the next room. There he found Mey-rin struggling to hold the tower of china plates steady. "W-waoh!" She shuffled back and forth trying to balance the plates, but the tower wobbled and in slow motion was falling.

Sebastian, with lightning speed, ran over and caught all of the plates in both of his hands and even caught one with the tip of his shoe.

Mey-rin adjusted her glasses and with an embarrassed blush said, "O-oh my! I-I'm so sorry Mr. Sebastian, I-I thought I-I could carry them."

He set all of the plates down on the table and sighed. "It is alright, just try to carry less and make more trips to set the table next time."

"O-okay!" She responded.

He dusted off his suit and walked off to see what everyone else was doing. He walked down the hall and glanced out a nearby window spotting Finnian outside in the garden, running around in circles away from the demon dog Pluto. Sebastian debated whether he should help the gardener or not, but decided that if he didn't do something, then those two would probably ruin the master's flowers. So, with another sigh, he walked off toward the garden, nodding a greeting to the old man Tanaka who was simply standing in the middle of the hallway sipping his tea. "Good day Tanaka."

"Ho ho ho!" Was all the man said.

Saying nothing more, Sebastian strode off, adjusting his gloves with a smirk. He may have to work with these idiots, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. After all, he was one _hell_ of a butler.


End file.
